Immunotherapies can provide relief from disease states associated with the immune system. Some diseases, such as cancer, involve evasion, confusion or manipulation of the immune system to allow progression of disease, or to protect pathogens from ameliorative efforts by the immune system. Administration of immunotherapies can have unwanted effects on a subject owing to the tendency to over-modulate the subject's immune system.